The present invention relates to suspension dampers of the types commonly known as shock absorbers and struts and to a method of manufacturing related thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a means for providing suspension dampers of various performance characteristics while minimizing component part proliferation.
Suspension dampers of the shock absorber and strut type are known wherein an inner tube, known as a cylinder tube, carries a reciprocating valved piston assembly. The piston assembly is connected to a piston rod which extends out of the cylinder tube. The cylinder tube is centered within an outer tube, known as a reservoir tube, by a valved cylinder end assembly which engages a base cup. The basecup closes the bottom of the reservoir tube. The end of the damper opposite from the base cup is closed by a rod guide assembly and seal assembly. The cylinder and reservoir tubes carry a supply of hydraulic fluid which is forced through valves in the piston assembly and cylinder end assembly as the damper cycles in response to vehicle suspension travel.
The performance characteristics of this known type of damper are varied by altering the valves and the flow passages through the piston assembly and cylinder tube end assembly and additionally, by varying the diameter of the piston. When the piston size is changed it necessitates an accommodating change in the diameter of the cylinder tube, the cylinder tube end assembly and additionally, requires changes to the base cup. This results in the proliferation of vast numbers of individual component parts to produce damper assemblies of various performance characteristics.